Secrets Love
by BB137
Summary: Luhan adalah pemuda baik, ia nekat melakukan apapun demi orang yang disayangnya. Merelakkan orang yang ia cintai untuk kembarannya, menggantikan posisi tersangka kasus tabrak lari hingga pelampiasan dendam dari seorang Oh Sehun. Sementara Sehun adalah pemuda arogan yang menjadikan penderitaan Luhan sebagai misi utama hidupnya. Akankah semua berakhir bahagia? /HUNHAN/YAOI/BL
1. Chapter 1

_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **A HUNHAN STORY**_

 _ **Inspired by Korean Movie, Secrets Love**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Hurts/Angst. M-PREG!**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

' _CTAR!'_

' _CTAR!'_

' _CTAR!'_

Suara cambukan kembali terdengar membuat beberapa maid yang berdiri menunduk dalam dengan pandangan miris pada sosok pemuda mungil yang menjadi koban dari cambukan tersebut.

"Kau tahu jika aku sangat benci menunggu. Jika kau membuatku menunggu sekali lagi aku akan menghukummu lebih parah dari ini, Luhan."

"Ma-maaf-k-kan a-ak-ku, S-Seh-H-hun.."

' _CTAR!'_

' _CTAR!'_

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara saat ini, Luhan?" Sehun mendesis geram setelah melayangkan lagi dua cambukan pada Luhan yang sekujur tubuhnya telah dihiasi banyak bilur merah dengan sedikit banyak darah.

"Ma-af-T-tuan-Se-Sehun.."

Sehun memajukan langkahnya kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan refleks mundur dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya juga bergetar. Tangan Sehun terjulur lalu membuka ikatan dasi yang dengan sengaja ia talikan dileher Luhan. Luhan langsung meraup banyak udara dan memegangi lehernya yang masih terasa tercekik.

"Lain kali pelajari tempatmu dengan lebih baik lagi."

Sehun mendesis lagi, Luhan segera mengangguk dengan cepat. Tapi sebuah tempelengan dengan kasar menghampiri kepalanya membuatnya terayun kearah kanan dan pelipisnya menghantam sudut almari.

"JAWAB AKU, BODOH!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia memberi kecupan dibibir Luhan dan berlalu menuju pintu depan dengan beberapa maid yang sibuk membawa perlengkapan. Setelah memastikan Tuan muda mereka pergi kekantor, para maid segera membantu Luhan. Beberapa ada yang melihat karena terlalu tak tega untuk mendekat dan melihat penampilan kacau Luhan.

"Tuan Luhan, anda berdarah!"

Luhan berdiri perlahan sembari memegangi kepalanya, ia merasakan pening. Pantas saja, ternyata pelipisnya yang terantuk tadi mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Jangan memanggilku, Tuan. Panggil aku Luhan." Luhan mengatakannya dengan mendesis sakit.

"Tapi anda adalah istri Tuan muda Sehun. Jika kami tidak memanggil anda Tuan, maka Tuan muda Sehun akan memecat kami semua karena bertindak tidak sopan." Seulgi – _salah seorang maid-_ menjelaskan.

"Saya akan memanggilkan dokter." Kali ini suara Irene yang menjawab. Ia sudah memegang ganggang telepon, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Luhan halus.

"Saya akan membantu anda, Tuan." Wendy menyahut kemudian membantu Luhan menuju kamarnya dibantu Joy. Sedangkan Yeri pergi mengambil kotak obat.

Irene selaku kepala maid menatap miris pada sosok Luhan. Sudah rutinitas mereka melihat Sehun menyiksa Luhan. Padahal Irene masih mengingat dengan jelas raut bahagia Sehun saat mengenalkan Luhan sebagai istrinya dua minggu yang lalu. Ia berpikir jika Tuan muda yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu benar-benar bahagia menemukan tambatan baru hatinya. Ia berpikir jika Luhan adalah orang yang berhasil membuat Sehun bangkit dari rasa terpuruknya.

Sampai kemudian Irene sadar.

Jika Sehun bahagia bukan karena adanya Luhan dirumah ini sebagai istrinya.

Sehun bahagia bukan karena ia telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

Melainkan karena dendam akan kematian sosok terkasih lima tahun silam bisa ia balaskan.

Karena sumpah untuk membuat orang yang merenggut nyawa terkasihnya menderita bisa ia wujudkan.

Karena Sehun menginginkan Luhan sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa kehilangannya.

Dan Irene berharap jika Sehun dapat menghentikan tindakan tak bernuraninya dengan segera.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Secrets Love**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Beijing 2012 (semester dua – Universitas Beijing)**_

" _Luhan, tunggu aku!"_

 _Seorang yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh, mendapati sosok yang ia sayangi berlari ke arahnya._

" _Ada apa, Luoluo? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berlari?" Luhan bertanya sembari mengelus surai kembarannya._

 _Ya, mereka adalah saudara kembar non indentik. Luhan lahir 7 menit lebih awal dari saudarinya, Luoluo. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki paras yang anggun dan cantik, meski Luhan seorang lelaki. Tapi sayang, sosok dengan nama asli Wu Luo Xian itu tidak seberuntung Luhan. Ia terlahir dengan kelainan katup jantung yang membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan intensif dibeberapa kesempatan. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan selalu berada disisi Luoluo dan menjaganya. Luhan akan melakukan apapun demi kembarannya itu. Meski itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan apa yang ia miliki. Apapun–_

" _Sayang.." Sosok dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah rupawan menghampiri keduanya. Memberikan kecupan dibibir Luoluo tapi matanya menatap kearah Luhan._

– _meski itu berarti ia harus berbagi orang terkasihnya pada Luoluo._

 _Robin Van Persie adalah siswa China-Rotterdam dikampus mereka. Ia pindahan dari Belanda dua tahun yang lalu dan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka adalah pasangan terpopuler disekolah, tak hanya paras elok dan rupawan keduanya namun juga karena otak brilliant mereka yang membuat semua orang bangga. Tapi enam bulan yang lalu Luhan menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan, dimana kembarannya diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Robin. Hal itu membuat Luhan gundah gulana namun karena rasa sayangnya yang lebih besar pada Luoluo, Luhan meminta Robin untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan menambatkan hatinya pada Luoluo._

 _Robin menolak dengan keras pada awalnya. Menjelaskan dengan lugas jika sosok yang ia cintai hanya Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan, si keras kepala yang rela melakukan apapun demi Luoluo. Akhirnya Robin menyuarakan keputusan final dengan tetap memiliki Luhan, juga sebisa mungkin memberi perhatian dan afeksi pada Luoluo._

" _Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Luoluo bertanya sembari menatap Robin sarat akan pemujaan._

" _Melelahkan seperti biasa. Kau tahu, resiko mahasiswa semester akhir. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Tak ada yang spesial."_

" _Bagaimana persiapan interviewmu, Robin?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya._

" _Berlangsung dengan baik."_

 _Kali ini sebuah suara berat lainnya yang menjawab. Mereka menoleh kearah Yifan yang baru saja menyahut. Wi Yifan adalah kakak tertua Luhan dan Luoluo sekaligus rekan Robin._

" _Ia bahkan sudah memegang kontraknya. Entah apa yang menahan pikirannya untuk tak segera menandatanganinya. Kurasa ini karena seseorang." Yifan melanjutkan seraya melirik Luhan._

" _Apa itu karena aku?" sahut Luoluo menatap Robin dengan sedih. Robin tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut Luoluo. "Terima saja, sayang. Kau tahu sangat sulit untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan besar tersebut. Kau terpilih sejak lama, mereka pasti sangat mengharapkanmu. Lagipula apa kau tak ingin memulai karir di tanah kelahiranmu?" sambung Luoluo._

" _Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."_

" _Ah! Aku akan meminta Yifan ge untuk menemaniku check up. Robin, tolong antarkan Luhan mengurus perpanjangan beasiswanya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari siapapun, Luoluo menarik tangan Yifan dan beranjak pergi._

 _Hening sejenak._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, Lu?" Luhan mendongak ke arah Robin dan pada saat itu pula sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibirnya. "Aku menunggu saran darimu."_

 _Luhan terlihat menimang sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan ragu. "Terima saja, Robin. Kau tahu itu sebuah peluang yang besar."_

" _Aku mengenali keraguan dalam suaramu."_

 _Luhan menggigiti bibirnya. "Aku memikirkan Luoluo."_

 _Robin memandang sedih kearah Luhan. Ia menarik Luhan ke sudut koridor lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Kemudian pelukan itu terlepas dan diganti oleh sebuah ciuman panas._

" _Aku akan melakukan sesuai keinginanmu, Luhan."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Luhan tersenyum menatap ke arah Luoluo yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan Robin. Ia tengah duduk dikursi penumpang sedangkan Robin menyetir dengan Luoluo disisinya._

" _Luoluo, berhentilah dahulu. Aku sedang menyetir dan diluar tengah hujan deras. Aku harus berfokus."_

 _Luoluo yang nakal tak menghiraukan dan tetap mengganggu Robin. Hingga tiba-tiba pekikan Luhan membuat keduanya terkejut dan semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi banting stir untuk menghindari sebuah truk yang melaju dari arah depan, berputar beberapa saat karena jalanan licin dan berakhir dengan menabrak beberapa drum dan tanda proyek dijalanan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, tapi siluet seseorang dengan baju putih yang tadi sempat dilihatnya._

" _Tetaplah didalam mobil." Robin memberi perintah kemudian keluar mengecek keadaan._

" _Luoluo, tetaplah didalam. Aku akan menyusul Robin. Berjanjilah padaku." Luoluo mengangguk, dadanya mulai terasa nyeri._

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu didalam?" Robin berteriak marah pada Luhan. Luhan tak menggubris dan melihat kesekitarnya, memastikan penglihatannya._

" _Aku melihat seseorang tadi. Aku bersumpah!"_

" _Tidak ada siapapun, Luhan. Ayo pulang!" Robin menarik Luhan yang sekali lagi kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya._

 _Setelah memastikan Luhan dan Luoluo masuk kedalam rumah, Robin kembali mengendarai mobilnya melalui jalanan tadi. Beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance tengah menggerubung lokasi tabrakannya tadi. Ia melihat sekilas sesosok wanita diangkat oleh beberapa petugas kedalam ambulance dengan seorang pemuda berseragam yang menjerit tak terima._

 _Ia sampai di apartemennya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mulai detik ini, ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia mengguyur dirinya dibawah shower dengan pikiran berkecamuk._

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

" _Wu Luhan?"_

 _Luhan menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya._

" _Kami dari kepolisian Beijing, bisa minta waktu Anda sebentar?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

" _APAAA!? TABRAK LARI?" Luhan membolakan matanya dan menyuarakan keterkejutannya dengan keras membuat beberapa sipir disana tersentak kaget._

" _Benar. Seorang perempuan ditemukan tergeletak disana dan meninggal kemudian sesaat setelah mendapat perawatan intensif. Dari rekaman CCTV, mobil anda terlihat melintas ditempat kejadian."_

 _Luhan membelalakkan matanya. 'Jadi benarkah yang kemarin itu adalah seseorang? Aku tak salah lihat? Tapi mengapa Robin berbohong?'_

" _Saudara Wu?" Sang polisi menyentak kesadaran Luhan yang tengah melamun beberapa saat. "Apa kau mengendarai mobil itu sendiri ataukah ada orang lain didalam?"_

 _Luhan menggigit kembali bibirnya. Kemudian menjawab "Aku sendiri."_

" _Saat itu aku memang lewat didaerah sana. Mobil itu sempat oleng beberapa saat karena menghindari sebuah truk yang melintas. Sempat menabrak beberapa proyektor disana, tapi saya yakin jika tak ada seorang pun yang berdiri disana." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, tanda jika ia tengah ragu akan ucapannya._

 _Kesaksian Luhan tengah diproses oleh polisi, Luhan beberapa kali menyerukan pembelaan._

' _BANG!'_

 _Semuanya terkejut dan menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang baru saja menggebrak loker baja disisi kanannya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya._

" _Kami menemukan sampel darah di bagian kap depan mobil Anda, saudara Wu. Dan jika sampel darah tersebut sesuai dengan DNA jenazah, maka dengan berat hati kami nyatakan Anda sebagai tersangka."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Luhan menarik Robin kearah taman kampus mengabaikan tatapan bertanya para murid-murid yang lain._

" _Katakan padaku kenapa kau berbohong, Robin."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Luhan?"_

" _Kemarin aku diminta pihak kepolisian untuk bersaksi, dan mereka mengatakan jika itu adalah kasus tabrak lari."_

 _Robin menunduk sedang Luhan menatap tak percaya._

" _Jadi benar?" ulang Luhan meminta kepastian._

 _Robin mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian mengangguk._

" _Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur, Robin?" Luhan berteriak marah. Airmata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya._

" _Karena aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Luhan." Sahut Robin dengan nada yang sama frustasinya. "Aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian itu seperti yang kau minta, jika aku mengaku aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Karir, reputasi dan kau." Robin memandang Luhan dengan sendu. "Dan jangan lupakan jika ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Jika saja saudari kembarmu itu tidak menggangguku, semua ini takkan terjadi."_

 _Luhan yang awalnya terduduk lemas segera mendongak ke arah Robin. Ia berdiri dengan tergesa dengan lelehan airmatanya yang semakin deras._

" _Tidak! Jangan libatkan Luoluo dalam masalah ini."_

" _Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kau ingin aku dipenjara? Hukuman minimal untuk kasus tabrak lari adalah lima tahun, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa mengabiskan waktuku dengan berdiam diri disana oleh kesalahan yang sepenuhnya bukan milikku."_

 _Luhan terdiam, namun pikirannya melayang dan badannya bergerak resah. Hingga kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ia meraih sesuatu itu dari dalam tasnya._

" _Aku akan menggunakan ini." Luhan tersenyum kearah Robin sembari menunjukkan sebuah tangkai permohonan yang Robin berikan padanya dihari jadi mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. "Kau ingat ini, bukan? Sisi kanan adalah milikku dan yang kiri milikmu." Luhan menarik dua sisi tangkai tersebut hingga patah._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?"_

" _Sisi kanan lebih panjang, itu artinya kau yang akan mengabulkan semua permohonanku, Robin." Luhan tersenyum. "Lupakan segalanya."_

" _Wu Luhan!" peringat Robin dengan nada rendahnya._

" _Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji dan kau harus menepatinya, apapun permohonanku." Luhan kembali memandang Robin. "Sejak awal aku tak mengatakan pada polisi itu jika aku mengendarai mobil bersama kalian. Mereka hanya akan mencurigaiku, dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang tersangka tabrak lari. Kau pergilah ke Rotterdam dan mulai karirmu disana, jangan kembali jika kau belum sukses dan lupa akan kejadian ini. Jangan beritahu Luoluo, dia tak akan pernah terlibat. Aku akan mengganti posisi kalian dan menebus hukuman itu. Salahku juga tak menghentikan Luoluo dan hanya menjadi saksi bisu. Jika saja aku dapat.. hikss.."_

 _Luhan tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Robin memeluk Luhan sembari menangis._

" _Tidak, Luhan. Tidak.." Lirih Robin dalam tangisnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Robin. Jadi jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia."_

 _Luhan memberi lumatan terakhir untuk Robin sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Robin yang jatuh bersimpuh disana. Juga seorang perempuan yang menangis seraya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ngilu tak tertahankan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Luhan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, lalu beralih pada kakaknya Yifan dan adiknya Yixing. Mereka telah mendengar semuanya dari Luhan. Wu Dengchao sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini, ditambah puterinya Wu Luo Xian atau Luoluo tengah menjalani perawatan karena penyakitnya kambuh._

" _Yifan, jaga Luoluo untukku." Luhan menatap Yifan dan mengulas senyum. Yifan tak membalas apapun, memilih untuk menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan._

" _Aku akan rutin mengunjungimu, Lu. Aku berjanji." Luhan terkikik kecil lalu memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yifan menyapu keningnya. Yixing memandang Luhan dan Yifan tak tega, memilih menyembunyikan tangisnya dibahu sang ayah._

" _Adik kecilku yang pemberani, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yifan menatap Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dua orang polisi menggiring Luhan pergi dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol._

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **5 years later**_

 _ **(Seoul, 2017)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

" _Let's party 'till the sun down!"_

 _Seorang pemuda berteriak disahuti seruan-seruan dari para pria maupun wanita yang tengah meliuk-liukan badannya dengan segelas champagne ditangan._

" _Seseorang mencarimu, Sehun."_

 _Sehun yang tengah bercumbu dengan empat wanita menggerubungi tubuhnya mendecak malas. Ia melirik tajam pada sahabatnya yang sudah merusak moodnya._

" _Fuck you, Jongin!"_

" _Ayolah, Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika ini tidak penting." Jongin menarik nafas berusaha bersabar pada sikap arogan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Dia mengatakan tentang seseorang bernama Luhan."_

 _Kali ini Sehun benar-benar menaruh fokusnya pada Kai. Ia menyeringai, lalu mengecup satu per satu wanita jalang yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Ia beranjak pergi setelah melempar segepak uang dimeja yang langsung dijadikan bahan rebutan oleh empat jalang disana._

" _Jadi apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Sehun pada orang suruhan yang kini tengah menghadapnya._

" _Wu Luhan sudah dinyatakan bebas dari penjara hari ini."_

 _Seringai lebar terulas dibibir tipis Sehun. Ia merasakan mood-nya kembali membaik dengan kabar tersebut._

" _Bagus." Desisnya. "Biarkan dulu, setelah ini kita akan menjalankan semuanya sesuai dengan rencanaku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(Beijing, 2017)**_

" _Luhan?"_

" _Yifan!"_

 _Luhan menghambur memeluk erat kakaknya, menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan terpendamnya._

" _Sudah kukatakan berulang kali panggil aku gege, Xiaolu."_

 _Luhan menggeleng ribut dalam dekapan Yifan._

" _Luhan ge!"_

 _Kali ini sebuah seruan datang dari Yixing. Sama seperti Yifan, Yixing menyambut Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan erat._

" _Ayo, pulang." Ajak Yixing terlampau bersemangat. "Ayah sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah."_

 _Luhan mengangguk, mengikuti Yifan dan Yixing yang membawanya pulang ke rumah yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak pernah ia singgahi._

" _Yifan, bagaimana dengan Luoluo?"_

 _Yifan mendesah, ada gurat sedih diwajahnya yang Luhan lihat dengan jelas. Bibir Luhan turut melengkung kebawah dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Luoluo adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia akan bertahan, Luhan ge." Yixing menepuk pundaknya dari kursi belakang. Luhan tersenyum memandang kearah Yixing, tak ingin adiknya bertambah khawatir ataupun sedih lagi karena dirinya._

" _Aku tahu. Luoluo akan bertahan." Ujarnya yakin._

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Luhan baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit tempat Luoluo dirawat dalam komanya selama ini. Luhan bersyukur, ayahnya memilih untuk mempertahankan Luoluo meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Mereka mungkin sudah menghabiskan banyak biaya, tapi Luhan yakin Luoluo akan segera membuka matanya tak lama lagi._

" _BABA TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN, YIFAN!"_

 _Teriakan Dengchao membuat Luhan membatu ditempat. Ia hendak mengambil air minum didapur, namun teriakan baba-nya diruang tengah membuatnya urung._

" _Apa kita tidak punya pilihan lain, baba?"_

 _Kali ini suara frustasi Yifan. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat pada apa yang diucapkan Dengchao kemudian._

" _Ini semua salahku. Tapi aku terdesak, Yifan. Kita membutuhkan uang untuk perawatan Luoluo selama ini, dan juga pembayaran denda Luhan sebagai biaya kompensasi korban. Apalagi saham kita mengalami penurunan drastis setelah Luhan dinyatakan sebagai tersangka lima tahun lalu. Aku terpaksa berhutang pada Zhou Dofu Company, dan menjadikan seluruh aset kita sebagai jaminan."_

" _Tapi kenapa harus Zhou Dofu, baba?" lirih Yifan._

" _Karena Zhou Dofu adalah harapan terakhir saat itu." Sahut Dengchao. "Kita telah kehabisan waktu, Yifan. Sekarang seluruh aset kita telah menjadi milik Zhou Dofu."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan perawatan Luoluo?"_

" _Dengan terpaksa kita harus menghentikannya."_

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Baik Yifan maupun Dengchao menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang berdiri dengan lelehan airmata. Mereka juga melihat Yixing yang berdiri tak jauh di balik punggung Luhan._

" _Pasti ada pilihan lain, bukan?" Luhan bertanya sembari mendekat kearah Dengchao. Sementara Dengchao hanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut lelah dan tangisannya. Luhan beralih pada Yifan. "Pasti ada jalan keluar, bukan?" Dan sama seperti ayahnya, Yifan memandang kearah lain._

' _BRAK!'_

 _Sebuah dobrakan menyeruak ditengah suasana pedih keluarga Wu. Segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam masuk dengan menggiring seorang pemuda._

" _Kalian naiklah keatas. Aku akan mengatasi ini." Dengchao memberi perintah._

" _Tapi-_

 _-kumohon, Yifan."_

 _Yifan menghela napas, lalu membimbing kedua adiknya menuju keatas. Mereka berdiri didekat tralis, menyaksikan dari atas._

" _Selamat datang, tuan muda Oh." Dengchao mengucap salam kepada sosok pemuda tersebut._

" _Kau pasti tahu tujuanku kemari." Dengan arogan, tanpa menjawab salam dari sosok yang lebih tua darinya,pemuda itu langsung menuju inti pembicaraan._

" _Bisakah aku meminta sedikit keringanan waktu? Kami perlu waktu untuk bersiap."_

" _Dia siapa, Yifan?" Luhan berbisik pada Yifan. Merasa tak terima pada sifat congak pemuda yang tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya._

" _Dia pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh, pemilik Zhou Dofu Company. Oh Sehun."_

 _Luhan sangat tahu betapa agungnya perusahaan besar tersebut. Perusahaan properti yang berpusat di China dan sudah memiliki banyak cabang diberbagai negara Asia, bahkan juga Eropa. Perusahaan yang sama yang merekrut Robin lima tahun silam. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat babanya harus berurusan dengan Zhou Dofu._

 _Pemuda bernama lengkap Oh Sehun tadi berjalan ringan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya diseluruh penjuru rumah. Hingga kemudian tatapannya bersirobok dengan Luhan yang memandangnya dari atas. Ia menyeringai tipis, lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Dengchao._

" _Aku bisa memberimu banyak waktu. Bahkan aku bisa membatalkan penyitaan aset milikmu dan menyediakan biaya pengobatan untuk puterimu yang sedang sekarat." Lagi dengan nada angkuhnya Sehun menjawab._

 _Yifan menggenggam tralis besi dengan kuat. Merasa muak dengan sikap merendahkan Oh Sehun, dan marah karena tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menolong babanya._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Dengchao terkejut dan tak percaya._

 _Sehun terkekeh lalu menatap Dengchao dengan raut serius. "Tentu saja." Ia mengeluarkan seringai tipis. "Tapi kau harus menyerahkan 'sesuatu' padaku sebagai gantinya."_

 _Dengchao memandangnya tak mengerti._

' _Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita.'_

 _Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada seseorang seraya mengucap sebuah nama dengan mendesis, namun cukup jelas. "Luhan."_

 **. .. ... to be continue ... .. .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **A HUNHAN STORY**_

 _ **Inspired by Korean Movie, Secrets Love**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Hurts/Angst. M-PREG!**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

" _Aku bisa memberimu banyak waktu. Bahkan aku bisa membatalkan penyitaan aset milikmu dan menyediakan biaya pengobatan untuk puterimu yang sedang sekarat." Lagi dengan nada angkuhnya Sehun menjawab._

 _Yifan menggenggam tralis besi dengan kuat. Merasa muak dengan sikap merendahkan Oh Sehun, dan marah karena tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menolong babanya._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Dengchao terkejut dan tak percaya._

 _Sehun terkekeh lalu menatap Dengchao dengan raut serius. "Tentu saja." Ia mengeluarkan seringai tipis. "Tapi kau harus menyerahkan 'sesuatu' padaku sebagai gantinya."_

 _Dengchao memandangnya tak mengerti._

' _Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita.'_

 _Sehun mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada seseorang seraya mengucap sebuah nama dengan mendesis, namun cukup jelas. "Luhan."_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Masih Flashback**

 _Dengchao membelalakkan matanya terkejut, hal yang sama berlaku pada Yifan, Yixing dan Luhan._

" _A-apa maksud anda, tuan muda Oh?"_

 _Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau mengerti dengan jelas apa yang kumaksud, tuan Wu." Sehun menoleh, mengambil langkah tegas menghadap Dengchao yang terasa mencekam bagi siapapun._

" _Kuberikan semua yang kau butuhkan..._

 _Sehun menatap tajam Dengchao yang kehilangan tercekat dihadapannya._

 _...hanya berikan putramu Luhan padaku."_

 _Sehun menyeringai puas di akhir. Yifan yang merasa muak segera menuruni tangga dengan emosi yang tengah memuncak di hati dan pikirannya. Namun tentu saja, menggapai Oh Sehun dan melukainya adalah hal yang mustahil. Belum sampai seujung rambut ia menyentuh Sehun, para pengawal segera menghentikan tingkahnya._

" _BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU!?"_

 _Teriakkan marah Yifan yang diseret keluar oleh pengawalnya tak Sehun hiraukan. Pandangannya mengunci satu sosok yang berdiam diri dengan pandangan tak percaya._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

" _Maafkan Baba, Lu." Dengchao memandang Luhan, airmata tak henti terurai._

" _Semua ini salahku, Baba. Maaf membuat kalian terseret pada masalah ini."_

 _Dengchao memeluk putranya untuk kemudian beranjak pergi, menyembunyikan isak tangis yang tak kuasa ia bendung._

" _Gege.." Panggil Luhan pada satu sosok yang hanya terdiam._

" _Ge.." Ulangnya sekali lagi._

" _Apa sekarang kau membenciku?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Yifan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bergeming, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil adik kesayangannya itu untuk ia kecupi pucuk kepala dan bahu sempitnya._

" _Kenapa kau menangis, ge?"_

 _Yifan tak menjawab dan hanya semakin memeluk erat adiknya. Yifan tahu jika inilah keputusan yang akan Luhan ambil. Luhan, adik kecilnya yang baik hati. Yang rela menukarkan dirinya demi kebahagiaan orang lain._

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan." gumam Yifan disela isak tangisnya._

 _Banyak hal yang Yifan ungkap dalam permintamaafannya itu._

' _Maaf karena membiarkanmu terluka'_

' _Maaf karena menjadi kakak yang tak berguna'_

' _Maaf karena aku tidak berdaya'_

 _Dan Luhan cukup paham._

 _Maka dengan elusan dipunggung kakaknya tersebut, Luhan menggumam "Wo ai ni."_

 _Yang mana membuat Yifan semakin terisak dengan keras, begitupula dengan Dengchao dan Yixing yang menatap tak jauh dari sana._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Normal POV**

 **7 months later**

" _Noona_ , apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Irene berbalik terkejut lalu tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Istirahatlah, Lu. Kau terlihat lelah."

Irene tak berbohong, pasalnya gurat lelah terlihat menghiasi wajah Luhan. Tapi sosok dengan manik sejernih rusa itu tetap mengulas senyum manisnya. Keduanya menjadi akrab dalam rentang waktu tujuh bulan ini. Irene menganggap sosok Luhan sebagai adik manisnya.

"Aku ingin membantu, _noona_."

Irene tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap keras kepala Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kau bantu aku menyiram pupuk saja."

Luhan tersenyum, ia segera mengerjakan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Irene. Sementara Irene menatap Luhan sembari mengulas senyum sebelum kemudian ia mengernyit.

"Apa Sehun _'bermain'_ kasar lagi semalam, Lu?" tanya Irene setelah melihat Luhan yang sesekali mendesis saat mengambil langkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _noona_. Ini akan segera sembuh." Luhan menjawab dengan senyum meyakinkan sedangkan Irene menatap Luhan nelangsa. "Kemana Sehun pergi, _noona_?" Luhan bertanya.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian He Sui, Sehun pasti pergi ke China selama beberapa hari." Jawab Irene sedikit banyak merasa lega. Jika Sehun tak ada disini, Luhan tak akan tersakiti. Meski untuk beberapa hari.

Keadaan kembali hening sebelum Luhan kembali bertanya. "Lalu bunga-bunga ini milik Sehun juga?"

"Bukan." Irene mengulas senyum. "Ini milik Nyonya Oh."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan memilih untuk melanjutkan menyiram pupuk.

"Ah ya, Lu. Hari ini aku mau pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan. Apa kau mau ikut? Tenang saja, aku akan mengatakannya dahulu pada Sehun jadi dia tak akan marah." Irene menawarkan. Sehun memang melarang Luhan pergi kemanapun tanpa seijinnya, seolah mengisolasi Luhan di dalam mansion besarnya ini. Luhan berbinar, sementara Irene segera bergegas kedalam untuk meminta ijin pada Sehun melalui telepon. Tak selang lama ia keluar dan menyerukan pada Luhan jika Sehun mengijinkan. Hal ini membuat Luhan terlampau senang hingga ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

" _Kajja,_ Lu. Hari ini kita berjalan-jalan." Seru Irene. _'Meski hanya di supermarket sih.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Kita bawa mobil sendiri saja, kau bisa menyetir kan Lu?"

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. "Aku tidak bisa menyetir, _noona_." Luhan berujar lirih membuat Irene segere menoleh kearahnya yang kini menunduk. "Seseorang melarangku belajar menyetir, dia berkata aku hanya perlu bersamanya jika ingin ke suatu tempat. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah lagi belajar menyetir mobil." Jelas Luhan.

Irene mengangguk mengerti meski ia merasa ada hal yang janggal. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kita berangkat bersama pak Kang saja. Dia yang biasa mengantarku belanja, Lu. Ayo!" Irene melanjutkan langkahnya dengan diikuti Luhan, didalam benaknya ia berpikir.

' _Bukankah Luhan dipenjara dan menjadi incaran Sehun karena menabrak He Sui? Lalu jika Luhan sendiri saja tidak bisa menyetir, bagaimana mungkin ia membawa mobil sampai menabrak He Sui? Apa Luhan berbohong tadi? Atau ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan?'_

Di perjalanan Irene terus mengamati Luhan dalam diam dan secara diam-diam. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia harus segera menyelidikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

' _PRAAANG!'_

' _BRUK!'_

Suara gaduh kembali terdengar pasca kembalinya sang tuan rumah kedalam sangkar. Kembali para penghuni mansion Oh harus menyaksikan bagaimana bengisnya perlakuan Sehun terhadap Luhan. Diantara mereka bahkan ada yang merapal doa agar Luhan melawan, tapi mereka tahu hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Luhan akan tetap diam, meski Sehun menyakitinya baik fisik maupun batin.

' _PLAK!'_

Tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi Luhan, membuatnya sedikit oleng kearah kiri.

"Berapa kali kubilang untuk jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari barang-barang milikku, _bitch_!"

Luhan terdiam menunduk, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Diam dia babak belur, melawan apalagi. Luhan tak tahu mengapa Sehun bisa semarah itu hanya karena Luhan memegang sebuah pigura yang terbalik diatas meja nakas ruang tamu. Niat hati ingin membenarkan, namun berakhir dengan menjadi sasaran geram Sehun.

Apapun memang terasa salah dimata Sehun, jika Luhan yang melakukannya. Benar bukan?

"Ambil posisi." Suara Sehun kembali terdengar, kali ini mendesis berbahaya.

Luhan tahu perintah Sehun itu mutlak, karenanya tanpa banyak kata ia bersimpuh membelakangi Sehun. Mempersiapkan hati dan fisiknya untuk lagi-lagi menerima amarah Sehun yang entah kapan berakhirnya. Semua yang menyaksikan turut menegang dalam diam. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

' _CTAR!'_

Dan benar saja, sabuk yang tadinya melilit pinggang ramping Sehun beralih fungsi menjadi cambuk yang kini melukai punggung Luhan.

"Aarghh.." desis Luhan pelan saat sabuk milik Sehun serasa membakar kulit punggungnya.

' _CTAR!'_

' _CTAR!'_

Sehun kalap, berkali-kali dicambuknya Luhan hingga kaos biru mudanya robek dengan noda merah darah disana. Sehun jilat bibir bawahnya sekali lagi sebelum menyambuk Luhan sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sangat keras hingga Luhan tersungkur dihadapannya.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun melangkah pergi dengan menghentak kakinya. Seluruh pasang mata disana membungkuk hormat, beberapa mengikuti langkahnya yang terlihat memasuki ruang kerja pribadinya di dalam mansion.

Yeri adalah yang pertama melangkah dan membantu Luhan agar terbangun dari posisinya. Ia hampir saja menangis jika Wendy tak memperingatkan lewat tatapan matanya. Sedangkan Irene melangkah membersihkan serpihan kaca yang berasal dari figura yang tadinya dipegang Luhan. Ia pun menyadari mengapa Sehun marah.

Karena foto He Sui yang menghias figura tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, sebaiknya mulai saat ini jangan menyentuh apapun milik Sehun tanpa seijinnya."

"Tanpa menyentuhnya pun ia masih akan menghajarku." Balas Luhan berdasar fakta membuat Irene bungkam.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membawakan air hangat dan obat merah untukmu."

"Terimakasih." Balas Luhan singkat.

Selepas Irene keluar, diam-diam Luhan menarik sebuah foto yang selalu berada dibawah bantal miliknya.

' _Aku merindukanmu, Robin.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku saat terbangun pagi ini, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun atau Sehun akan murka kembali. Dengan perlahan ia membuka piyama miliknya dan membasuh badannya dengan air.

"Sssshhh..." Ringisnya saat merasakan perih kala luka cambuk yang Sehun buat semalam berkontak dengan dinginnya air.

Selang sepuluh menit, Luhan sudah bersiap dan bergegas keluar.

Ia sudah berdiri di dekat meja makan saat Sehun turun dari kamarnya mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan balutan blazer yang membuatnya terlihat menawan. Serentak para maid membungkukkan badannya sedangkan Luhan yang sempat mengagumi paras tampan Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun duduk tenang dan menyantap makanannya sementara beberapa maid terlihat cemas karena Sehun terlalu tenang pagi ini.

Luhan berdiri diam, dan sejenak pikirannya melayang. Terkadang, ada saat dimana ia mempertanyakan seluruh kejadian yang ia alami. Tentang kebencian Sehun yang memancar dengan jelas, tentang penderitaan keluarganya, dan tak ia pungkiri tentang rasa rindunya pada Robin. Keinginannya adalah bahagia dengan orang-orang terkasih, meski ia harus melepas Robin untuk Luoluo pada akhirnya.

Luhan masih hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga kemudian sesuatu menarik kesadarannya secara paksa.

' _BYUR!'_

Beberapa maid memekik terkejut melihat Sehun menyiram air putih miliknya kewajah Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut tak sengaja menghirup percikan air hingga hidungnya terasa perih. Seperti belum cukup, Sehun menambahnya dengan bogeman dipipi kirinya hingga ia merasa anyir. Sudut bibirnya robek dan berdarah, itulah mengapa ia merasakan anyir.

"Berani sekali kau melamun dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku, brengsek!" Geram Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Meski hatinya meletup, Sehun menahan diri. Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan lagi-lagi beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya-tanya, alasan kemarahan dan kebencian Sehun padaku." Gumam Luhan lirih namun masih sempat didengar Yeri.

Yeri yang baru saja mengobati luka Luhan dibuat terdiam, pandangannya mengiba. Jika ia jadi Luhan, ia akan memilih mati bunuh diri daripada harus hidup dengan siksaan seperti ini. Yeri meneguk ludahnya, ia ingin menyampaikan alasan kebencian Sehun tapi merasa tak cukup pantas.

"Aku berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi panjang untukku."

Yeri harusnya menahan diri namun kala dilihatnya airmata yang mengalir dari manik Luhan, Yeri tak lagi sanggup menahan gerak bibirnya.

"Tuan.."

"Jangan, panggil aku Luhan. Kumohon." Pinta Luhan lirih.

"Lu, aku tahu seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini. Tapi, ada alasan kuat mengapa tuan Sehun membencimu."

Luhan mendongak.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama He Sui?" tanya Yeri dan Luhan mengangguk. Terang saja Luhan tahu, He Sui adalah kekasih Sehun yang sudah meninggal, yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dicintai oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu jika He Sui sudah meninggal?" tanya Yeri kembali dan Luhan kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya saat merasa tak ada tanda-tanda dari kelanjutan cerita Yeri.

"He Sui terlibat dalam sebuah insiden tablak lari. Dia sempat dilarikan di rumah sakit namun tak bisa bertahan. Tuan Sehun sangat terpuruk akan hal tersebut hingga ia bersumpah akan membalaskan kematian He Sui." Yeri terdiam melihat reaksi Luhan. Luhan merasakan napasnya memberat, dan sekelebat memori saat dirinya, Robin dan Luoluo mengendarai mobil saat hujan deras muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "Kejadiannya di Beijing, tepat lima tahun yang lalu."

Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya, sebuah kenyataan menohoknya. Jadi, kekasih Sehun adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya? Orang yang sudah secara tak sengaja ia bunuh adalah He Sui? Kekasih Sehun?

Yeri melihat Luhan tak tega.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yeri-ya."

Yeri tak banyak bicara meski ia ingin, ia bergegas keluar namun tak beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Luhan yang bahkan tak layak ia sebut kamar. Ia mendengar isakan yang perlahan mengeras, lalu teriakkan Luhan yang menyayat hatinya hingga tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis.

 _._

 _._

Sehun baru saja kembali tapi hal mengejutkan ia lihat tepat setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka. Luhan sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap ke arah pintu seolah tahu jika Sehun akan memasukinya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Luhan lirih namun masih Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah atas kejadian tersebut." Kali ini Luhan mengulang diiringi isakan yang terdengar memilukan.

"Aku bersalah dan aku memohon pengampunanmu, Oh Sehun." Isakan Luhan mengencang.

"KUBILANG AKU BERSALAH, OH SEHUN! AKU BERSALAH DAN MEMOHON AMPUN PADAMU ATAS DOSAKU LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU."

Luhan yang tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Sehun akhirnya berteriak, ia sendiri merasa cukup sesak saat mengetahui alasan dibalik kekerasan yang dilakukan Sehun. Luhan sendiri merasa tercekik karena secara tak sengaja merenggut nyawa seseorang. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya tiap saat.

Pandangan Sehun menggelap, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Siapa?" desisnya dengan lirih namun menusuk. Luhan memandang tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Kilat amarah dapat Luhan lihat dengan jelas, dan ia merasa harus menutup mulutnya kali ini.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA YANG MEMBERITAHUMU!?" Kali ini ganti Sehun yang berteriak, ia merangsek maju dan meraih kerah baju Luhan.

"..."

Keterdiaman Luhan membuat Sehun muak.

' _PLAK!'_

"Katakan padaku!" Desis Sehun setelah menampar pipi kanan Luhan hingga terasa panas.

' _PLAK!'_

Kali ini pipi kiri Luhan yang menjadi sasaran tamparan Sehun.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakannya?"

"Bunuh saja aku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun meradang hingga tanpa sadar dicengkramnya leher Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan terkejut tapi memilih diam.

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Akkhh.."

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sekilas pandangan Sehun melembut.

"Tapi karenamu aku kehilangan He Sui." Cengkeraman Sehun menguat. "Tak hanya menabraknya, kau bahkan tak melihat dan meninggalkan sosoknya ditengah hujan." Sehun kembali mendesis sementara muka Luhan sudah memerah.

"KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DI MALAM HUJAN BADAI DAN KAU SEBUT DIRIMU MANUSIA, HUH?"

Suara keributan itu membuat beberapa maid yang tinggal di mansion Oh terkejut hingga keluar.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Luhan!" Irene melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Sehun agar tak mencekik Luhan.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Sentak Sehun dengan penuh amarah hingga Irene terjatuh.

"Kkkh..akkh.."

Luhan sudah merasa ajalnya kian dekat, sedikit lebih lama lagi dan bisa dipastikan ia mati ditangan Sehun. Tapi semua tidak terjadi sesuai dugaannya.

"A-aku yang memberitahunya, tuan." Yeri mengaku dengan takut. Nadanya mencicit lemah dibawah kuasa agung Oh Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, melepas sepenuhnya cekikan di leher Luhan. Dengan langkah marah, Sehun menghampiri Yeri dan merenggut napasnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Luhan. Yeri langsung mencekal tangan Sehun.

"Berani sekali kau!" geram Sehun seraya menguatkan cekikan di lehernya.

"Yeri.." gumam Wendy terkejut, ingin menyelamatkan namun tak memiliki kuasa apapun.

"Sehun... jangan.. jangan Yeri." Pinta Luhan lirih. Ia berdiri berusaha menggapai Sehun, memaksa lepas cengkeraman kuat Sehun.

Yeri sudah kehabisan napas, dia menangis namun Sehun tak mengiba. Luhan bersimpuh memeluk lutut Sehun, meminta agar Sehun melepas Yeri. Dia sangat takut jika Yeri harus tiada akibat ulahnya, Luhan akan terbebani perasaan bersalah lagi selain kematian He Sui.

"Oh Sehun!"

Nada Luhan meninggi untuk pertama kali, membuat tak hanya pemilik nama namun juga orang-orang disana terkejut.

"Kau ingin balas dendam bukan?"

Sehun melepas Yeri, kembali menghadap Luhan yang dianggapnya terlalu berani.

"Kau merasa tak terima bukan?"

Pandangan Luhan melembut namun sarat akan tekad.

"Jika ada seseorang yang harus mati untuk kepuasanmu malam ini, maka akulah orang tersebut dan bukan Yeri."

"Aku yang akan mati sebagaimana kekasihmu mati, Oh Sehun."

Setelahnya Luhan mengambil langkah panjang keluar dari mansion Oh, meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku berusaha mencerna kalimat Luhan.

"LUHAN!" Irene berteriak mengambil langkah menyusul Luhan, sementara Wendy menolong Yeri yang tersungkur jatuh.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan dan Irene seketika mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dengan tergesa ia ikut menyusul keduanya, perasaannya diliputi takut dan khawatir dan Sehun membenci itu.

"Luhan berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Irene berusaha menarik Luhan yang tengah kesetanan hendak berlari menuju ke tengah jalan disaat banyak kendaraan melintas dengan cepat.

Irene berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegah Luhan pergi, mereka menjadi tontonan banyak orang yang mulai berpikir jika Luhan adalah orang gila. Mau bagaimanapun, Irene adalah seorang wanita. Jadi, ketika Luhan menyentak keras lengannya ia tersungkur.

"APA KAU GILA, HUH!?" Luhan hendak kembali menerobos saat untuk kesekian kalinya lengannya ditarik, tapi bukan Irene. Adalah Oh Sehun yang menahannya kali ini. "DIMANA AKAL SEHATMU?"

Luhan berusaha mengelak pegangan kuat Sehun, dia terisak keras. "Biarkan pembunuh ini mendapatkan ganjarannya. Ini yang kau mau, bukan? INI YANG KAU MAU BUKAN, OH SEHUN? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sementara Luhan berusaha dengan kuat agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Oh Sehun, Sehun sendiri dengan sekuat tenaganya menahan Luhan. Keduanya bahkan sudah berada di sisi jalan raya. Klakson mobil saling bersahutan memperingatkan keduanya untuk menyingkir.

"LEPAS!"

Dan satu sentakan terakhir berhasil membuat Luhan terlepas dari cekalan Sehun. Ia segera menerobos ke tengah jalan menghasilkan lebih banyak bunyi nyaring baik klakson maupun pekikan orang-orang disekitar yang menyaksikan.

' _CKIIITTTT!'_

"LUHAAAN!"

Baik Sehun maupun Irene sama-sama berteriak dan menahan napasnya kala melihat sebuah mobil baru saja menabrak Luhan. Sehun adalah yang pertama berlari mendekat ke arah Luhan yang tergeletak. Irene menghembuskan napas lega saat mobil tersebut berhasil mengerem dan hanya menyerempet Luhan sedikit.

Luhan merasakan tubuh bagian kanannya sakit, punggungnya juga ngilu. Tapi jujur saja, hatinya yang paling menderita diantara bagian tubuh yang lain. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas dan menangis, mengutuk kenapa ia tak mati sekalian agar tak membuat Sehun menderita.

"Luhan, astaga! Kumohon sadarlah, Lu." Irene bergerak membantu Luhan bangkit, hatinya ikut sakit melihat keadaan Luhan yang mengenaskan. "Apa yang kau coba lakukan, Luhan? Apa kau pikir dengan bunuh diri kau menyelesaikan masalahmu? Pikirmu apa yang akan dirasakan keluargamu nanti? Apa kau seputus asa itu? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Luoluo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya?"

Luhan semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

"Aku menyuntikkan obat penenang. Kemungkinan enam jam dari sekarang ia akan sadar." Dokter Park berujar sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Terimakasih, dokter Park." Irene membungkuk lalu mengantar dokter Park keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam Luhan yang terbaring akibat pengaruh obat bius yang dokter Park berikan.

"Brengsek!" Geramnya marah.

"Bangun, Luhan."

"Kau tidak boleh mati."

Tak ada yang menyahut, hanya terdengar deru napas teratur Luhan yang menandakan pemiliknya sedang mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Kau tidak boleh mati, kau dengar itu?"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh mati."

Ulang Sehun lagi sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar miliknya dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh dipipi kanannya.

 **.**

 **..**

Luhan menggeliat lalu berusaha bangun dan menyadari jika ia tidak berada di kamar miliknya. Kepalanya pusing dan sekujur badannya nyeri. Ia edarkan pandangan mata menyapu kamar yang ia tempati saat ini dan membelalak ngeri saat menyadari ia berada di kamar Sehun. Ingatan tentang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami juga membuatnya takut.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar?" Luhan menoleh, menatap Irene yang datang dengan membawa nampan yang Luhan pastikan berisi makanan.

" _Noona?_ Bagaimana dengan Yeri? Dimana Sehun? Kenapa aku disini?"

Irene menaruh nampan di nakas, membantu Luhan duduk dengan benar untuk kemudian menaruh nampan berisi makanan dipangkuan Luhan.

"Makanlah, Lu. Ini perintah dari Sehun."

" _Noona_ , jawab aku."

Irene terdiam lalu menghela napasnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan sikapmu tadi, Lu." Luhan menunduk. "Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, melihatmu berniat mengakhiri hidup membuatku sedih."

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Luhan lirih. "Yeri? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Lihat ini! Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Lu! Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain." Nada Irene meninggi, lalu ia menyadari kelancangannya. Ia menurunkan intonasinya. "Yeri baik-baik saja. Sehun sedang berada di ruang kerja miliknya."

Luhan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sekarang makanlah. Jangan membuat Sehun marah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dipukul lagi."

Luhan menurut dan tanpa banyak kata melahap makanan yang dibawa Irene untuknya.

Luhan merapikan kembali tempat tidur milik Sehun, ia berniat segera pergi sebelum Sehun kemari. Ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi namun kembali tertahan saat melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangan Sehun tajam, mengunci semua pergerakannya. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Sehun hendak menghajarnya. Sehun melangkah mendekat, sedang Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Kau...

Sehun mendesis pelan penuh penekanan.

...jangan berani lagi mencoba melakukan sesuatu diluar perintahku."

Luhan mendongak mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Pembunuh pantas untuk mati, bukan begitu?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia meraih kedua bahu Luhan dan mencengkeramnya kuat. "Mulai dari aku menikahimu adalah dimana saat hidupku berada dalam genggamanku. Jadi tanpa seijinku jangan coba-coba untuk mati." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Dulu aku hidup dengan rasa cinta untuk He Sui tapi kau dengan kejamnya merenggut He Sui dariku, jadi kini aku hidup dengan dendam untuk membuatmu menderita karena kematian akan terasa mudah bagimu." Lanjut Sehun membuat airmata menggenang dimata rusanya. "Aku ingin kau menderita, aku ingin kau melangsungkan hidupku dengan perasaan bersalah yang menghantuimu. Jika kau menolak, bukan kau yang akan mati tapi orang-orang terdekatmu. Dan kupastikan itu dimulai dari kembaranmu yang cacat jantung."

Airmata Luhan jatuh.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, hiduplah dibawah kuasaku." Perintah Sehun dengan arogan.

Sehun menyeringai, tahu benar kelemahan Luhan dan ia gunakan itu sekarang. Di hapusnya airmata Luhan yang mengalir dipipi. Ia maju untuk mengecup bibir Luhan, sedikit melumatnya.

"Oh Luhan." Sehun berujar penuh penekanan.

 **To be continue**

Berapa lama ff ini gue anggurin coba? Maafkan gue pembaca sekalian, gue agak gak pede lanjutin ceritanya asli. Gue takut ngecewain kalian. Gue juga bingung mau dibawa gimana ceritanya entar karena gue pengennya Sehun gak jahat-jahat amat. Disamping gue juga jadi anak kuliahan sekarang. Wkwkwkwk...

Gue mau update dulu sebelum UAS, ntar abis UAS kan liburan gue pastiin updatenya gak lama kayak sekarang. Gue juga cari wangsit kalau lama update tuh #alesan# Btw, doain gue ya biar lancar UASnya.

 **Thanks to:**

 **cici fu ; JJKookie ; haniie; Seravin509 ; Lsaber ; ofratalos ; lisna; :** Hooh nih. Nelangsa uripe Luhan rek. Ini udah dilanjut

 **Deer Antlers :** Iyanih lagi demam FOTD gue

 **Pied Piper915 ; Hunhan20BM ; RahmaWu97Oh ; un ; luluamazing ; Hunhan924 ; 88 . it's . me ; Guest ; hunhan lovers ; Dian1288 ; shixun7 :** Aih gomawo yak.. gue jadi semangat nih lanjutnya

 **Seluhundeer :** iyanih Luhan terlalu baik buat dibangsatin si Sehun. Buat gue aja yak?

 **SelynLH7 :** iya ini secret lovenya bang Jisung sama mbak Hwang. Gue terinspirasi aja tapi ceritanya entar beda kok. Elah gue kecup balik sini. Udah dilanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan

 **Hannie080 :** karena belum waktunya END, wkwkwkwk

 **Guest :** udah dilanjut nih, dan Robin balik kampung halaman. Ntar gue munculin lagi kok

 **HUN'SinHAN'S :** alhamdulillah ada yang suka. Lah tega lu bikin Luhan menderita, tapi gue kibulin nih eh kabulin ding. Udah apa masih kurang menderita nih? Bahagia kok entar di akhir #spoiler

 **Chie Atsuko ; xiluhan74 :** Makasi makasi... seneng gue jadi semangat lanjutin. Jangan sedih dong gue ntar ikutan mewek

 **LUFEXO :** enggak kok, babe. Gue gak bisa bikin konflik rumit, gak nyampek otak gue .. wkwkwkwk..

 **aicikm :** masih ada flashback ini, entar bahagia kok tapi Luhannya

 **luhanzone :** pedukung setianya antagonis Oh ini mah

 **Eun810 ; ohluhan07 ; Apink ; hunhanshin; :** samaan babe.. kasian, greget, gemes, tapi cinta

 **Luhan204 :** Iya pemain bola, mantannya Manchester United yang ganteng bingit itu. Setuju deh ama elu gue mah

 **Autumn2day :** gue juga takut mengecewakan makanya gue jadi kepikiran tiap nulis sama mau update

 **karinaalysia2047 :** nanti dikurangi perlahan kok, dan pasti dong harus bahagia akhirnya.. gue gak suka sama yang namanya sad ending soalnya. Nyesek mamen

 **odultLu :** gue sengaja banting stir nih. Wkwkwkwk ... gue juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan selalu tersiksa #tabok

 **v :** sabar sabar.. ini udah dateng baksonya #slap

 **hun4han520 :** iya ada kalanya maju, ada kalanya mundur.. kaya Sehun kalo lagi anu itu loh

 **DeerLu947 :** capslocknya sampe gak nyante, saking gemesnya ya nih pasti? Tapi sehun cintanya gue, gimana dong? #tabokmasa

 **ngengngeng :** Aih gomawo yak.. gue jadi semangat nih lanjutnya. Gue suka penname lu btw

 **Matur nuwun sakatahe nggeh sampun ngreview (Makasih banyak udah review)..**

 **Gue harap gak ngecewain.**

 **RnR again?**

 **Sabtu, 23 Juni 2018**

 **6:19 AM**


	3. Chapter 3

_**BB137 proudly presents**_

 _ **A HUNHAN STORY**_

 _ **Inspired by Korean Movie, Secrets Love**_

 **WARNING : YAOI or Boys Love story. Romance and Hurts/Angst. M-PREG!**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sehun terbangun saat merasakan pergerakan dari sisi kanannya. Ia membuka mata yang seketika menampilkan obsidian setajam elang. Luhan terus saja menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sejenak, ia pandangi sosok Luhan. Bohong rasanya jika Sehun tidak mengakui kecantikan yang ada pada diri Luhan. Bahkan di kamar temaram, dengan penampilan _after sex_ dan mata terpejam, Luhan masih memiliki nilai sempurna dalam dirinya, nyaris menyaingi He Sui. Gumaman pelan Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar akan pemikirannya barusan.

"...nnhh.."

Sehun mendekat.

"Robin.."

Gumaman Luhan diiringi lelehan air mata yang bisa diartikan sebagai rindu jika saja Luhan membuka kedua matanya, Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dengan marah disentaknya tubuh mungil Luhan hingga sang empu terlonjak dan terbangun dengan kesadaran penuh. Tak sampai disana, Sehun kembali menindih Luhan dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang entah kapan sudah menegang dengan lelehan _precum_. Sehun bercinta dengan kasar sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu mendesah dibawah kungkungannya.

"Akan kubuat kau menggumamkan namaku, bahkan didalam mimpi indahmu, Oh Luhan."

 **.**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, terutama daerah selakangannya. Ia juga merasa lengket, perutnya mual saat mencium aroma seks yang mendominasi. Ia dengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menyimpulkan, Sehun sedang mandi. Anehnya, ia merasa tengah dipandangi oleh seseorang dan benar saja saat mencoba mendudukkan diri ada sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya nakal. Sosok itu bersiul ringan menggodanya. Luhan terkejut bukan main, ia edarkan pandangannya dan dengan waras dia mengetahui jika saat ini tengah berada didalam kamar Sehun. Lantas siapa pria yang berada dihadapannya? Luhan bersyukur ia memakai selimut atau sosok itu akan melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Sosok itu mendekat dan Luhan nyaris berteriak jika sebuah suara dengan nada sarat amarah tidak lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Kai?"

Desisan itu tak hanya membuat Kai terkejut, namun pula Luhan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, Kai dengan santainya tersenyum nakal.

"Ah, jadi inikah Luhan?" tanya Kai masih dengan senyum jahilnya. Kai amati Luhan dengan cukup intens, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun. "Tipeku." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Keluar!" Sehun berteriak marah namun Kai hanya tertawa.

" _Easy, man_. Masih terlalu pagi untuk emosi. Kutunggu kau diruang tamu." Dan dengan tidak elitnya Kai berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Selepas kepergian Kai, Sehun menghela napasnya. "Rapikan dirimu."

Tak banyak bicara, Luhan hanya menurut. Saat hendak mencapai pintu kamar madi, ia merasa selimut yang membungkusnya ditarik kuat hingga ia kembali telanjang bulat. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan terkejut. Belum sempat bibirnya berujar sepatah kata, sebuah bibir tipis menyambut bibirnya. Luhan tambah terkejut dengan serangan dadakan Sehun, meski berulang kali ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Ciuman Sehun dalam dan menuntut, membuat Luhan was-was jika Sehun berlanjut kearah yang lebih jauh. Ia hendak melepaskan diri, tapi Luhan sadar jika semua ini sudah terlambat. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun mengeras dibalik selembar handuk yang menggantung indah dipinggangnya. Ereksi pagi Sehun menekan kuat perutnya. Ciuman Sehun tanpa sadar melena Luhan, hingga keduanya sudah berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Menungging!" perintah Sehun sambil membalik tubuh Luhan menghadap marmer kamar mandi.

"Ahh.." Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang saat merasakan lidah Sehun yang berada dilubang analnya.

Puas bermain menggunakan lidahnya, Sehun beranjak. Sembari mengatur napas ia meremas kejantanannya hingga menegang total.

"Arghhh.." Keduanya menggeram bersama merasakan sensasi bercinta mereka. Hujaman Sehun kuat dan tepat mengenai titik kejut Luhan, membuat Luhan tak berdaya dan hanya berusaha berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan lubang yang terus dipompa penis Sehun. Ia semakin mengerat dinding kamar mandi saat merasakan tak hanya penis namun bola kembar Sehun terus menampar belahan pantatnya.

Ditengah hujaman nikmatnya, Sehun berhenti. Dibaliknya kembali tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan padanya, lalu ia himpit Luhan diantara badan atletis dan dinding dingin kamar mandi itu. Ia angkat kaki kanan Luhan dan kembali menghujam penisnya untuk mengoyak rektum Luhan. Tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak dengan desah napas yang kian memendek. Tangan Luhan semakin mencengkeram kuat pundak Sehun tatkala Sehun mempercepat dan memperdalam gerak pinggulnya. Tak selang lama hingga kenikmatan berhasil menjemput keduanya.

 **.**

 **..**

"Pagi yang bergairah." Suara Kai menyambut kedatangan Sehun diruang tamu miliknya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Sehun sembari mengambil tempat diseberang Kai yang duduk nyaman di sofa miliknya. Kai menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen kepada Sehun.

"Itu data yang kau minta, Sehun."

Sehun menerima map tersebut dan membaca sekilas isi didalamnya. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan untuk masalah seperti ini." decak Sehun.

"Jadi?" Kai membuat ekspresi menggelikan diwajahnya sembari menatap Sehun sedangkan Sehun menukik kedua alisnya tak mengerti. "Hubunganmu dengan Luhan."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sehun singkat.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika Luhan seindah itu. Brengsek memang kau, Oh Sehun. Semua lawanmu pasti oke."

"Pergilah jika sudah selesai." Usir Sehun merasa malas dengan sikap Kai. Entah sikap Kai yang genit atau ucapan Kai yang memuji Luhan yang membuat Sehun malas, yang jelas ia hanya ingin Kai menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rotterdam 2018**

"Mana yang harus ku ucapkan terlebih dahulu? Selamat atau selamat tinggal?" Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan badan bongsor menghampiri seseorang lainnya yang tengah membereskan perkakas diatas meja kerja.

"Aku lebih senang mendengar kata sampai berjumpa lagi daripada selamat tinggal." Seseorang yang tengah membereskan meja kerjanya menjawab.

"Semua usahamu membuahkan hasil. Selamat kini kau sudah dipromosikan menjadi Manager divisi pemasaran oleh Tuan Oh, Robin."

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Bagaimana Korea?" tanya Robin kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampiri Robin dan memainkan asal miniatur diatas meja Robin.

"Menyenangkan, karena ada Baekhyun disana." jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih senang dipindahtugaskan di Beijing." Ungkap Robin.

"Karena kekasihmu berada disana?"

"Sudah hampir enam tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan tidak ada sehari pun aku tidak merindukannya. Semua usahaku ini tidaklah berarti tanpa bantuan darinya. Sekarang aku sudah mapan, aku ingin datang kembali padanya dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya tanpa takut ada hal yang mengangguku lagi." ungkap Robin. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika Robin mengatakan hal tersebut dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa berkunjung, bukan? Korea-China lebih dekat dibanding dengan Belanda-China, bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur. "Jadi apa ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat sesosok _namja_ manis didalam sebuah figura di meja Robin.

"Luhan."

"Dia cantik untuk ukuran _namja_. Baekhyun pasti senang mengenalnya."

"Kuharap mereka bisa berteman kalau begitu." Balas Robin. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Robin.

"Aku akan menyusulmu segera setelah aku selesai mengurus perusahaan ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat di Korea."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa lupa jika kau adalah seorang Wakil Presiden Direktur." Canda Robin.

"Eiii...kau melukai perasaanku." Sahut Chanyeol. "Bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali omong-omong."

"Tentu saja. Aku pembelajar yang baik." Robin membanggakan diri. "Cepatlah kembali, Chanyeol. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Robin memeluk Chanyeol sekilas, Chanyeol ikut membalas dan memberikan tepukan penyemangat dipunggung Robin.

"Pasti. Sukses untukmu, Robin dan _see you again_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul 2018**

"Irene, ada apa ini? kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini?"

Irene yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa masakan menoleh kearah Luhan yang baru saja datang. "Sepupu Sehun akan datang dan menginap untuk beberapa bulan kemari sebelum suaminya datang." Jelas Irene.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tentu saja. Sepupu Sehun ini sangat cerewet dan _hyperaktif_ , aku bisa jamin ia akan sangat menyukaimu, Luhan." Irene menjawab.

"Benarkah?" ulang Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembira.

"Bersiaplah, Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dengan sepupunya." Luhan diam tak bergeming sembari menunduk. "Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Irene yang menyadari keterdiaman Luhan.

"Sehun belum memperingatkan apapun padaku, bahkan aku baru mengetahui kabar ini darimu, _noona_. Bagaimana jika Sehun marah padaku?"

Irene menghela napas, menyadari kegundahan dalam diri Luhan. "Kau tenang saja, jika Sehun marah akan ada Baekhyun yang melindungimu."

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun?" Luhan kembali ceria.

Irene mengangguk. "Byun Baekhyun, _suami_ Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bersama Luhan?" Baekhyun celingukan karena mendapati Sehun berjalan sendiri kearahnya.

"Dia ada dirumah, tadi tertidur pulas. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya."

Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Sejak kapan kau punya perasaan tega atau tidak karena setahuku Oh Sehun itu biadab tak berperasaan." Sahut Baekhyun membuat Sehun berdecak malas.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengunci mulutmu, aku bisa saja membuat kau tidak bertemu Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama." Peringat Sehun dengan tatapan matanya yang menajam. Baekhyun manyun seketika.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

Keduanya tiba di kediaman Oh dan disambut para maid yang senantiasa berjajar disepanjang pintu masuk.

"Hai, Irene." Baekhyun menyapa dengan ceria. Irene menunduk hormat lalu balas menyapa Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Baekhyun."

"Selamat datang, Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Kau pasti Luhan." Baekhyun dengan girang menghampiri satu-satunya sosok _namja_ manis yang ikut berdiri didekat pintu masuk. "Kenalkan aku Baekhyun." Dengan antusias Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan menyambut dengan senyum manis. "Kau sangat cantik, Luhan. Matamu juga mengingatkanku pada seekor rusa yang kulihat bersama Chanyeol di Rotterdam." Baekhyun mengoceh dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Luhan.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan segera masuk kedalam, Byun." Sehun dengan dinginnya berujar dan berlalu kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengumpati dirinya dibelakang.

"Jadi, kau lebih tua dariku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima. "Bagaimana bisa?" ulangnya masih tak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa, karena aku terlahir dua tahun lebih dahulu daripada dirimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Dan begitulah pertemuan Baekhyun dan Luhan berlanjut, hingga tanpa terasa sebulan berlalu dan keduanya menjadi akrab. Bagi Baekhyun, Luhan sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Irene yang mengetahuinya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, dengan keberadaan Baekhyun disekitar Luhan membuat Sehun harus menjaga sikap jika hendak menyakiti Luhan. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam jika Luhan sampai terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan _hyung,_ perasaanku saja atau kau memang terlihat pucat hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Luhan yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku memang agak tidak enak badan, Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan tadi pagi aku sempat mual, kurasa asam lambungku sedang naik karena aku telat sarapan."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Firasatku mengatakan tentang hal lain, _hyung_."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan memerintah Joy yang berada didekatnya untuk memanggil supir.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi Baekhyun sama keras kepalanya dengan Sehun. Apa yang ia inginkan harus terjadi secepatnya. Dan disinilah ia berada, di sebuah ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Bau yang Luhan benci sekaligus rindu karena mengingatkannya pada Luoluo.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, _hyung_?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah Jongdae selesai membaca hasil lab darah Luhan.

"Dari hasil lab ini, Luhan tidak terjangkit penyakit serius, Baek." Terang Jongdae membuat keduanya menghela napas lega. "Tapi...selamat tuan Wu Luhan, anda positif mengandung."

 **-Secret Love-**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Luhan hanya terdiam sembari memegang perutnya. Perkataan dokter Jongdae masih segar dalam ingatannya. Hamil? benarkah ia hamil? tak pernah terbayang sekalipun dalam hidup jika ia bisa mengandung, apalagi ini darah daging Oh Sehun. Sosok yang menjadikan dirinya pelarian dari rasa sakit dan kehilangan akan He Sui. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menangis. Bahagia? Ya, Luhan bahagia. Terharu? Tentu saja. Takut? Sangat. Karena Oh Sehun, adalah sosok tak tertebak. Luhan takut, jika ia harus kehilangan sosok buah hati mereka karena dendam Oh Sehun pada kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Luhan _hyung_?" Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan menangis dalam diam pun bertanya.

"Aku takut." Gumam Luhan pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Karena Sehun?" tebak Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, jika si biadab Sehun memintamu menggugurkan kandungan, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menendang kepala bodohnya." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Luhan membelalak terkejut.

"K-kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengenal Sehun hampir seumur hidup selama aku bersamanya, aneh saat ia mempersuntingmu dan menikah dengan tiba-tiba. Disamping itu, Irene sudah menceritakan kejadiannya padaku. Juga beberapa maid yang berbincang dibelakang dan tak sengaja terdengar olehku." Baekhyun menghela napasnya, menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Luhan. "Aku akan membantumu menjaganya, Luhan _hyung_. Bahkan dari seorang Oh Sehun sekalipun.

Saat Sehun mengetahui kabar kehamilan Luhan, ia berdebat sengit dengan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menangis sesegukan didalam kamar. Ia sangat khawatir dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat dengan senyum Baekhyun mengatakan jika Luhan bisa mempertahankan bayi yang dikandungnya. Luhan menangis lagi, kali ini tangisan lega karena Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk melindungi bayi ini dari Oh Sehun, calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Satu yang Luhan tak tahu, jika dimalam ia tertidur setelah mendengarkan perdebatan sengit antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, calon ayah bayi yang dikandungnya datang untuk menempatkan sebuah usapan dan kecupan diatas permukaan perutnya yang tertutup piama.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tengah menghadiri acara rapat di perusahaan, dan disaat yang sama Baekhyun tengah mengantar Luhan yang membawa kotak bekal menuju kantor Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukainya?"

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kemana semangatmu yang ingin membuatkan Sehun bekal makan siang tadi?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah datang kemari. Aku takut Sehun marah, Baek."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum. "Sehun tidak akan marah." Yakin Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan tidak tahu jika Sehun secara perlahan mulai melunakkan sikap dan sifatnya. Beberapa kali Sehun mengalah pada apa yang menjadi keinginan Luhan saat hal tersebut bertentangan dengan seleranya. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ia menyampaikannya tidak dengan manis, hingga Luhan tidak bisa menangkap rasa mengalahnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun bukan Luhan, ia bahkan bisa menangkap secuil perhatian Sehun kepada Luhan meski tidak Sehun gamblangkan. Yang Baekhyun belum mengerti adalah alasan dibalik melunaknya sikap dan sifat Sehun. Entah itu karena calon bayi yang dikandung Luhan, atau sosok Luhan yang mengandung calon bayi Sehun atau justru keduanya yang berhasil mengetuk pintu Sehun yang sempat menutup. Yang pasti Baekhyun bersyukur saat sepupu dengan harga diri selangit itu bisa sedikit manusiawi kepada orang lain.

"Apa Sehun berada diruangannya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada salah seorang karyawan yang berada disana.

"Tuan Sehun sedang menghadiri acara rapat di aula perusahaan." Jawab karyawan tersebut dengan ramah, menyadari jika Baekhyun merupakan saudara sepupu Sehun yang merupakan direktur perusahaan yang ditempatinya bekerja. "Apa anda ingin menunggu didalam ruangannya?" tanya karyawan tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu di lobi saja." Baekhyun menjawab. Hafal dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak menyukai orang lain memasuki ruangannya dengan sembarang, meski itu Baekhyun yang notabene sepupu sendiri.

Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk menunggu Sehun dilobi perusahaan. Sementara karyawan yang lain segera bergerak membuat minuman untuk keduanya sembari menunggu Sehun selesai.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang berbincang santai dibuat terkejut dengan sosok yang memanggil namanya. Terlebih ketika tubuhnya ditarik berdiri dan dipeluk dalam dekapan seseorang. Tapi tak berselang lama, Baekhyun menyadari aroma dari sosok yang memeluknya.

"Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun seraya mendekap erat tubuh bongsor Chanyeol yang dibalut setelan armani. "Kau tidak mengabariku jika sudah pulang?" Baekhyun merajuk dan cemberut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, tapi kau justru sudah berada disini." Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan menempat kecupan-kecupan ringan disurai Baekhyun. Pelukan keduanya terlepas untuk berganti dengan ciuman penuh kerinduan.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang terjalin diantara keduanya dan dalam hati Luhan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan pasangannya.

"Xiao Lu?"

Luhan yang tengah asik memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh kearah orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Manik rusa miliknya melebar saat menyadari sosok yang baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya. Sosok yang sama yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya, sosok yang pernah bersama dengannya enam tahun silam.

"Robin?"

Robin tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya, dengan senyum sumringah ia berjalan cepat kearah Luhan. Saat telah sampai dihadapan Luhan, Robin membawa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan." gumam Robin seraya menyesap aroma Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan hanya mampu terdiam membeku, tapi ia menyadari bahunya yang basah akibat airmata Robin. Luhan terkejut tentu saja, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran sosok Sehun yang saat ini memandang dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

Tak hanya Luhan yang terkejut, tapi Chanyeol juga terkejut saat mendapati Robin memeluk seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Baekhyun justru lebih terkejut lagi karena menyadari Sehun yang terlihat marah dibelakang Robin.

"Jadi dia Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Robin. Robin mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Lu?" tanya Robin sembari menangkup wajah Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun dan Robin bergantian, bingung dengan pertemuan mendadak ini.

"Kau mengenal Luhan, Yeol?" Baekhyun ganti bertanya.

"Ya, Robin berulangkali menceritakan kekasihnya kepadaku hingga rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya tanpa harus bertemu." Jawab Chanyeol. Tentu saja, Chanyeol berkata apa adanya, tapi yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui ialah fakta jika Luhan adalah _suami_ Sehun. Salah Sehun juga memang, karena terlalu _mengeksklusifkan_ pernikahan dirinya dan Luhan, hingga Chanyeol yang merupakan suami dari sepupunya pun tak mengetahui bentuk dan rupa pasangan hidup Sehun.

Luhan rindu pada Robin, jujur saja. Tapi Luhan segera sadar jika Robin adalah orang yang Sehun incar selama ini, seharusnya. Menyadari satu fakta tersebut membuat Luhan takut. Ia harus melindungi Robin dari Sehun, tekad Luhan.

"Aku Luhan, tapi aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, Robin. Hubungan kita berakhir enam tahun yang lalu." Luhan berujar, namun kemudian ia menggeleng ribut. "Tidak...tidak... hubungan kita bahkan telah berakhir sebelum enam tahun itu. Kau adalah kekasih, Luoluo." Ujar Luhan menambahkan, namun matanya tersirat kerinduan yang dalam.

"Lu.." Gumam Robin lirih.

"Drama macam apa ini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dingin menimpali. Robin menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan terkejut saat mendapati direktur perusahaannya bekerja sekarang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan menyalak tajam. Ia membungkuk hormat sekilas sebelum memberi Sehun ruang untuk melangkah.

Yang membuat Robin terkejut adalah akhir dimana langkah Sehun menapak, disamping Luhan. Ia memandang Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan heran. Hendak saja ia bertanya sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya bungkam dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"Dia adalah Wu Luhan, dan dia adalah pengantinku." Tegas Sehun. Tak hanya sampai disitu, ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menautkan tangan mereka hingga cincin yang tersemat dalam masing-masing jari yang beruntaian terlihat mencemooh Robin.

Dengan itu, Sehun membawa Luhan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Luhan adalah _suami_ Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya, kedua mata lebarnya tambah melebar saat ia menyerukan pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sebal.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau mengumpat padaku?" Chanyeol tak terima, ia mendegus dengan keras. Pasalnya, ia tak mengerti apapun tapi Baekhyun sedari tadi berkomat-kamit menyalahkan pertemuan Luhan dengan Robin. Baekhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya beranjak dari duduknya, ia hampiri Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku hanya terkejut. Sehun sudah mulai menerima Luhan, dan aku hanya tak ingin kedatangan temanmu itu merusak segalanya."

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum meraih Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Aku juga minta maaf, Baek." Ia kecup ringan pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Namanya Robin, dan dia kekasih Luhan. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kekasih Robin yang katanya tengah berada di Beijing bisa berada disini dengan status sebagai _suami_ sepupumu sekaligus atasanku, Oh Sehun."

"He Sui." Jawab Baekhyun. "Semua karena He Sui. Irene mengatakannya padaku." Tambahnya. "Tapi kali ini Oh Sehun, kuharap temanmu itu bisa sadar diri dan melangkah mundur dengan tidak mencoba menjadi perusuh dihubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Lagipula Luhan tengah hamil."

Chanyeol berdengung sesaat. "Entahlah, Baek."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap tak mengerti kearah Chanyeol. "Robin yang kukenal adalah orang yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan. Robin memiliki tekad dan ambisi yang kuat, ia juga gesit dan teliti dalam bertindak. Aku hanya ragu jika tebakanmu meleset."

 **_to be continue_**


End file.
